TU MAESTRO
by Lil Granger
Summary: Fic dedicado a mi amiga SaraMeliss por su cumple ... Mi primer DG así que... lean y dejen review...


_Los personajes no son míos, bla, bla, bla son total y plenamente de mi tía Joan :)_

- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

- ¡Lárgate Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy intentaba por todos los medios empujar del lado de afuera la puerta que Ginny Weasley le estaba tirando en sus narices.

- ¡Déjame entrar!

- ¡No quiero escucharte!

- ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo aunque no quieras! – por fin, la fuerza del chico pudo más, y la pelirroja casi cae al suelo cuando Draco con un fuerte empujón, había logrado ya entrar en su casa.

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

****

****

_Yo soy tu maestro  
Quien supo enseñarte  
Fui el segundo en tu vida  
Pero el primero en amarte  
Como es posible que me digas que lo amas  
Cuando yo sé que soy el dueño de tu cama_

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

- ¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!

- ¡No te puedes casar con Potter! – exclamó Draco con una expresión de asco en su cara.

Harry Potter, él hombre que le había roto el corazón a la pelirroja y al final de todo la había alejado de él. No entendía como había podido regresar con él.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz! ¡Yo amo a Harry!

- Ginny... – el rubio le tomo por los brazos sin abusar de su fuerza. La chica se estremeció. – mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas...

Ginny sintió como su sangre de un instante a otro se había convertido en hielo y le provocaba un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Era mentira. Ella no amaba a Harry. Ella... lo amaba a él. Se maldijo muchas veces por llegar a sentir cariño por ese Slytherin ególatra, altanero y mal educado, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Él la consoló cuando Harry Potter le dijo que no la amaba y había hecho añicos sus ilusiones. Él estuvo con ella en esos momentos tan difíciles y le brindo su apoyo. Y era él quien ahora ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

- D-deja de hablar tonterías – añadió Ginny soltándose del chico.

- ¡No son tonterías Ginny! ¿Cómo demonios puedes amar a alguien a quien no le importas, eh? ¡Potter no te ama! Yo... – se lo pensó bien. Se había preguntado un sin número de veces si en verdad amaba a la pelirroja. Él... un Malfoy... ¿amando a una Weasley?

- ¿Tú qué? – preguntó la pelirroja con anhelo. Siempre había querido escuchar esas palabras de boca del rubio. Le había dicho que la quería, que le gustaba estar con ella pero... nunca le había dicho que la amaba.

- ¿En serio amas a Potter? – Draco desvió el tema. Sentía unos celos enormes que le carcomían... pero no estaba preparado aún para decirle a Ginny que... ¿la amaba?... ¿en verdad la amaba?

Ginny sentía como las palabras querían brotar de su boca pero no podían. Estaban atascadas en su garganta. No podía titubear. No frente a Draco. Lo conocía. Si ella vacilaba en su respuesta, él no iba a creerle. ¡Pero como mentirle! ¡Como ver esos ojos grises y admitir algo que en verdad no sentía!

- Yo... – la pelirroja trataba de sonar segura pero era difícil.

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

_Cuando estabas afligida en mi tu encontraste amor__Y aquella cama de dos que repello tu corazón__Junto a mi tus días grises volvieron a ver el sol__Y ahora tú me dices que has vuelto a tu antiguo amor__Y que lo quieres, lo amas__Y con el vas a casarte__Tratas de hacerme sufrir __Para que un día llegue a odiarte __Pero mientras más lo intentas...__Mi amor se vuelve más grande_

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

Recordó la tarde lluviosa en la que se refugio en el Caldero Chorreante, tratando de cubrirse de la tormenta que azotaba la tarde y huyendo del dolor que sentía en su interior. Lo había amado por tantos años, lo había esperado el tiempo necesario para que se diera cuenta de que ella era la mujer para él y ese día vilmente había roto su corazón en miles de pedazos.

_"- Ginny, es mejor que todo termine aquí... no quiero hacerte daño, de verdad... yo... yo no te amo."_

¡Maldito! Eso es lo que era, un maldito. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? ¡Romper una relación de dos años! ¿Nunca la había querido?

Mientras pedía un cuarto vaso de hidromiel, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos grises entraba al local. No solía visitar esa clase de lugares pero la lluvia era tan fuerte, que no tuvo otra opción. Se sentó bastante lejos de la pelirroja, hasta que se percato de su presencia. La observo con una mirada desdeñosa recordando que era una vulgar Weasley y además amiga de Harry Potter, pero noto que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba llorando. De repente le entro mucha curiosidad de saber por que lloraba la pelirroja. Decidió levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hasta la chica. Desde hacia mucho, el reírse de la desgracia ajena era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

- ¿Pasándote de copas Weasley? – el rubio se sentó frente a la chica, notando los cuatro vasos de hidromiel que tenía en la mesa, tres de esos ya vacíos.

- Lárgate Malfoy... – murmuró Ginny sin si quiera volver a verlo – si estas aquí para joder, ten por seguro que te romperé la cara.

- ¡Cálmate! He venido muy amablemente a hacerte compañía.

- ¡Pues no necesito de tu compañía!

- ¿Por qué lloras? – continuó Draco sin inmutarse si quiera por el tono de voz que ocupo la chica, mientras le señalaba las mejillas en donde aún habían un par de lágrimas.

- No es de tu incumbencia... – había ablandado un poco el tono y dio un gran sorbo a su bebida.

- Dicen que contar las penas aminora el dolor...

Lo observó detenidamente. Siempre había tenido un rostro sin expresión alguna, dificultando saber hablaba en serio, o solo era una jugarreta. Mientras tanto Draco, hacia un enorme esfuerzo para ganarse la confianza de la chica para que le contara la causa de su llanto y así alegrar un poco su tarde. En verdad necesitaba reírse un poco.

- Siempre y cuando sea a personas de confianza – contestó por fin Ginny, sintiendo como los efectos de la hidromiel comenzaban a atacarle.

- Si crees que saliendo de aquí, correré a contarle al primero que vea, estas equivocada, mi boca – dijo alzando una ceja – es una tumba.

Necesitaba hablar. Si no sacaba todo el sufrimiento que llevaba por dentro explotaría. Malfoy no era la persona más indicada definitivamente pero... la necesidad de desahogo y la embriagues que comenzaba a invadirle el cuerpo, hicieron que terminara contándole a Draco Malfoy su amarga pena.

- Los hombres son unos completos idiotas. Uno les da todo, y terminan dándote una puñalada por la espalda – mientras comenzaba con su relato, hizo una seña a la mesera para llevarle dos vasos más hidromiel -. O por lo menos es lo que hace Harry.

Así que todo era por Potter.

- Dos años... ¡Dos años en los que le di lo mejor de mí, para nada! Lo siento Ginny, no quiero lastimarte, yo no te amo. ¿No quiere lastimarme y me dice que no me ama? ¡Es un completo idiota! ¡Si no me quería ¿por qué demonios me pidió que fuéramos novios, eh?! ¿Por qué me hizo perder el tiempo? ¡Por qué demonios le mendigue amor al maldito cara rajada!

Draco hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien, aparte de él y de su grupito de Slytherin, hablar así de Potter.

- ¿Tú has amado alguna vez Draco?

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Dio un trago del whisky de fuego que había ordenado y lo medito por unos minutos. Había tenido muchas novias. De muy buenas familias a decir verdad. Pero la verdad era que, a ninguna de esas chicas tan guapas y adineradas había amado. Él era un tanto complicado. O por lo menos, así es como se consideraba, y era la excusa que ponía a su padre cuando le recriminaba el no haberse casado con ninguno de esos buenos partidos y así lograrlo sacar de Azkaban.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo? – preguntó el rubio tratando de evadir el tema.

- Nada, pero tienes cara de nunca haberlo hecho – continuó Ginny terminando su cuarto vaso de hidromiel y el chico sintió una sacudida en el estómago – así que... cuando llegues a amar a una chica mi querido Draco, no la lastimes ¿si? No seas como el estúpido de Harry.

Lo que había dicho la pelirroja lo dejo pensando. ¿Era tan obvio el que nunca hubo amado a nadie? ¿Tan frío y sin sentimientos lo consideraba todo el mundo? A decir verdad era la imagen que siempre quiso dar a conocer pero...

- Le preparaba su comida favorita, – Ginny continuó hablando ahora si, con la hidromiel recorriéndole las venas y más para si misma que para Draco – arreglaba su departamento, regaba sus plantas, lo esperaba hasta tarde en su departamento cuando demoraba en llegar del ministerio, guardaba su ropa... ¿Y me paga con esto?

Con lo que él daría por una chica así. Todas las novias que había tenido eran superficialidad pura. Y aunque él nunca lo hubiera demostrado, y ni aunque Voldemort regresara de su tumba y lo asegurara con cohetes y tambores, lo que siempre quiso y necesito fue una chica que lo cuidara y estuviera con él siempre. Que fuera bonita, inteligente y que no solo fuera túnicas bonitas y joyas caras. ¿Cómo es que Potter era tan tonto para no querer a semejante prospecto de mujer?

De un momento a otro ya no le pareció gracioso lo que la pelirroja le contaba. En primera, por que seguía pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja acerca de la frialdad que reflejaba, y segundo por que comparo la relación entre él y su padre, con la de Potter y Ginny. Sintió que, hasta cierto punto, era lo mismo que le había pasado con su padre. Tanto trabajo sucio, tantas maldades y jugarretas que había hecho por él, y nunca fueron suficientes para complacerlo. Nunca logro agradar a su padre, por más que hizo y deshizo. No era la misma situación de Ginny sentimentalmente hablando, pero igual eran acciones por cariño hacia una persona.

- La verdad es que si es un idiota – repuso Malfoy terminando su bebida y pidiendo otra para él y una para la chica.

Desde ese momento una conexión especial entre ambos surgió espontáneamente. Siguieron charlando por un rato más, Ginny ahogando su pena, y Draco hablando sobre la mala relación de su padre, hasta que notaron que la lluvia hacia cesado. Sin saber si era por el whisky de fuego o por otra cosa, Draco se ofreció, ahora si de verdad, muy amablemente a acompañar a la chica hasta su casa.

Al siguiente día visito a la pelirroja en su casa, provocando que esta le estrellara la puerta en la cara. Recordaba muy poco de la plática que habían tenido ambos el día anterior y hasta llegó a pensar que imaginarse a Draco Malfoy amable y condescendiente con ella significaba que estaba bastante ebria. ¿Qué quería Malfoy? ¿Reírse en su cara de lo que le había hecho participe solo por necesidad de desahogo? No era fácil confiar de la noche a la mañana en Draco Malfoy, sobre todo por el historial que poseía. Insistió en las visitas, hasta que logro ganarse limpiamente, sin mentiras y engaños, la amistad de Ginny.

Regresaron dos veces más al Caldero Chorreante y luego se reunían en un café muggle cercano al ministerio que era donde trabajaba la pelirroja. Pronto ambos se sintieron tan compenetrados y cómodos en la compañía del otro que, una de esas visitas termino en la cama de Ginny.

Luego de ese encuentro tan íntimo, en donde los besos y las caricias fueron el principal lenguaje, era obvio que entre ambos se había formado, sin sospechar ellos si quiera, una bonita relación. Los Weasley pusieron el grito en el cielo, en especial Ron y los gemelos, al saber de la nueva amistad de la "pequeña" Ginny, pero a decir verdad la pelirroja ya era lo suficientemente grandecita como para hacer lo que quisiera. Desde hacia dos años que ya no vivía en la madriguera y era totalmente independiente.

Pero, a veces, no todo dura para siempre. Cierto día en que decidió visitar a Draco y se dirigió a su casa, encontró al rubio besándose con Pansy Parkinson en pleno jardín de la antes bien cuidada mansión Malfoy. Como toda una Weasley, cegada por la rabia, no se iba a quedar a escuchar palabras vagas y excusas ilusas, así que dio media vuelta y salió sin ser vista por ninguno de los dos, maldiciendo que de nuevo rompieran su corazón en mil pedazos. Draco la busco, sin si quiera imaginarse lo que había sucedido, pero ella se negaba a escucharlo. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Mientras el rubio insistía en hablar con ella, Harry se apareció un día en la oficina de Ginny inesperadamente. Aseguro haberla extrañado mucho, excusando que había sido un tonto y le propuso comenzar de nuevo la relación que un día tuvieron. El rencor y el dolor que sentía no le dejo si quiera darse cuenta que estaba regresando con el primero que le rompió el corazón. Quería vengarse y quien mejor que su ex novio. Sabía que eso le dolería a Draco, tanto como a ella le había dolido verlo con Pansy. Reanudaron su noviazgo y a la semana Harry le había propuesto matrimonio. Muy amablemente Lavander y Parvati, quienes trabajaban en "El Profeta" como columnistas de espectáculos, dieron la noticia a todo el mundo mágico del casamiento de Harry Potter con Ginevra Weasley y fue así como Draco se entero de, lo que a él le parecía el mayor error cometido por un ser humano, que su querida Ginny se casaba con su archirival del colegio.

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

****

_Yo soy tu maestro__Quien supo enseñarte__De tu cuerpo yo conozco hasta la más intima parte __Como es posible que me digas que lo amas_

_Cuando yo sé que soy el dueño de tu cama_

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

- Deja de perder el tiempo Draco y vete... – la pelirroja evito la mirada del rubio. No estaba dispuesta a gritar más mentiras.

- Ginny... no me dejes...

La pelirroja no sintió en que momento Draco se había acercado tanto a ella, que ya se encontraba entre sus brazos. Comenzó a besarle en los labios y vencida correspondió lo que hacia mucho tiempo quería hacer.

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

_Y yo recuerdo aquellos besos como si hubiesen sido ayer__Lo dulce de tus labios que para mi sabían a miel__Mi cuerpo poco a poco adentrándose en tu piel__Y lo tierno de tu piel__Susurros en tus oídos que te hacían excitar__Lo bien que nos sentíamos a la hora de amar__Cada minuto cada segundo lo sabíamos disfrutar, baby__Pero ahora ya no estas..._

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

El deseo había invadido los cuerpos de ambos, mientras sus manos se recorrían con esa experiencia que habían adquirido en esas noches de intimidad. Susurrando palabras en el oído de la pelirroja y sin dejar de abrazarla, logro sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Ginny estaba sucumbiendo a las caricias del chico, cuando recordó el dolor que sintió al verlo besándose con Pansy. Se separó del chico con dificultad, pero con los ojos llenos de odio.

- Lárgate... – dijo aún con la respiración agitada y regañándose por haber caído de nuevo en su juego.

- ¡Por un demonio! ¡Qué no entiendes que no puedes casarte con Potter!

- ¿Y por qué no quieres que lo haga, eh? ¿Por qué quieres verme sufrir cuando tú te cases con la estúpida de Pansy? ¡Estás muy equivocado si piensas...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No soy idiota Malfoy. Se perfectamente que sales con Pansy...

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo no salgo con Parkinson.

- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cínico y negar algo que yo misma vi!

- ¿Qué tú misma viste? De que mier...

- Mira Draco vete ya...

- ¡No! ¡Ahora me vas a explicar que carajo quieres decir con eso que viste que salgo con Parkinson!

- ¡Te vi besándose con ella en el jardín de tu casa! Si eso no es que sales con ella, tampoco me interesa saber si es una "amiguita" tuya por que...

- ¡Por Merlín Ginny! – Draco pareció entender todo – antes de que nosotros comenzáramos a salir, había estando saliendo con Parkinson. Salíamos de vez en cuando, desde Hogwarts, pero lo nuestro en verdad nunca funciono. Se a que día te refieres. Ese día, Parkinson llegó a proponerme que lo intentáramos de nuevo pero yo me negué. Era iluso revivir algo que nunca hubo entre nosotros. En efecto, la besé, por que ella me pidió que lo hiciese, para ver si en verdad yo no sentía nada. Lo hice... y no sentí nada. Luego de esto se fue y ya no le he vuelto a ver.

Draco estaba serio y sereno. Si Ginny había aprendido algo durante el tiempo que salieron era a descubrir si mentía o no, y a decir verdad, en ese momento no estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja sintiéndose estúpida.

- Créeme Ginny, no miento.

El rubio se levantó y se dirigió hasta ella. La rodeo con sus brazos, y la pelirroja no opuso resistencia.

- Se que es difícil confiar en mi Ginny pero... – la beso en los labios y continuó – Vámonos...

- ¿Irnos? ¿Adónde? ¿Cómo?

- A cualquier lugar – susurró en su oído haciendo estremecer a la chica.

- Pero Harry... la boda...

- Me importa un maldito carajo Potter... – continuó mientras con el aliento recorría el cuello de ella – Yo... te amo Ginny.

Por fin lo había dicho. Con el pasar del tiempo se fue dando cuenta que en verdad amaba mucho a la pelirroja, pero el orgullo heredado por sus generaciones pasadas le impedía aceptarlo o expresarlo abiertamente. Pero que más da. La quería y obviamente ella lo quería a él.

Ginny quería recordar para siempre las palabras del rubio. Había esperado por tanto tiempo el escucharlas de su boca. Se aferró más a él, y unieron sus labios febrilmente.

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

_Yo soy tu maestro __Quien supo enseñarte__Fui el segundo en tu vida pero el primero en amarte__Como es posible que me digas que lo amas _

_Cuando yo se que soy el dueño de tu cama_

**_dg.dg.dg.dg.dg_**

Harry llegó muy temprano a la casa de la pelirroja y se encontró en la entrada con un sobre que tenía su nombre. Al sacar la carta, que era el contenido del sobre, se dispuso a leer con la curiosidad comiéndole las entrañas. Era de Ginny y le explicaba las razones del por que no podía casarse con él. Había encontrado a alguien más y se había enamorado. Pidió disculpas por no hablar con él cara a cara, pero pensó que era lo mejor.

Al terminar de leer, el chico se sentó a la entrada de la puerta, resignándose a haber perdido a la pelirroja.

Ginny se sentía muy mal de haberle hecho eso a Harry, pero era lo más apropiado. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba enamorada de un rubio de ojos grises que en esos momentos entraba a la habitación, después de haberse dado una ducha.

Nada podía ser mejor. Tenía ahora a su lado, a una hermosa mujer con la que compaginaba perfectamente. Se acercó hasta ella, quien estaba todavía en la cama, y se apresuró a abrazarle y besarle para que nunca se fuera de ahí.

**_&&$&&$&&_**

_Ok, no quedé muy contenta con el fic, pero bueno Y.Y _

_Este fic va dedicado a Meli por que recién cumplió años n.n ¡Felicidades Meli! Y sorry por el retraso, pero ya sabes, fuerzas exteriores no me dejaron terminarlo a tiempo XD_

_La canción, honestamente no me gusta pero, me pareció que la letra era bien Draco XD_

_Este es el primer D/G que hago, así que espero que no me haya quedado tan horrible... :S_

_Espero que te haya gustado Meli y... ¡Dejen reviews!_

_Chaop_


End file.
